Legionary
A Legionary is a Medium tier/Heavy tier armored soldier usually in the service of a very powerful nation. The First Legionaries originated from the Elven Armies from Tallia. The Elves would name their Armies Legios and each soldier in a Legio was called a Legionno. Legionaries in The Empire of Tallia Legionaries in the Empire of Tallia had the name of Legionno. The term Legionno in the Tarri tongue was simply meant "A paid professional soldier". When the Tarrian Counsel created the first Legios to expand the Empire the equipment of the Legionno was made for an army focused on formations and organization. The choice of Shield was the famous Elven Tutario Shields.. Their main choice of swords was The Golden Curved Sword. This sword was inspired off of the Acrabian Design of curving the blade of the sword for maximum damage against unarmored opponents or used for stabbing and thrusting upwards into the stomach ripping the guts and stomach to shreds.The armor of a Elven Legionno was all scale armor except for their shoulders,legs,hands,and feet which were plated or had mail. Their helmets covered their ears and head and they had a small plate in front of their chin and mouth with a full view slit for their eyes. Some had eagle wings on the side of their helmets. The Back of the Helmets were separate plates that when down to the start of the spine. Their Lower leg armor was mostly golden chain mail with their foot armor being of golden plate. The Elves whore leather gloves (With the richer Elves having Mail or even Golden Plate Greves). Finally their shoulders were armored with a series of three plates that went down the back near their shoulder blades and three plates on both sides of their from soldiers. The Elven Legionno continued to be a main part of the army all the way up until the early 1800s U.O before the Imperial Kingdoms of Histania exterminated the Tarrian populace and annexed Tallia. Legionaries in The Empire of Romikka The Imperial Legionary of Romikka gained heavy inspiration from the the Legionno's from the Empire of Tallia. They had a steady pay of 2-13 Trenarii every two months for their service and recived even more for campaigns in very distant lands. Like their predecessors from the Empire of Tallia the Romikkan Legionaries had standardized equipment. Their equipment differed heavily from the Legionno's of the Tallian Regime due to a soldiers needed "Flexibility" in the Empire..The Imperial Legionaries were armed with two Heavy Ended Javelins (Later Legionaries were armed with normal wooden javelins.). The first type of Armor for the Legionaries of the Romikkan Empire was just the Lorica, with a hide shirt worn over or under the chain mail. But by the Age of Gallius military engineers devolved Hegmin to go over the chain mail covering the shoulders and a small portion of the torso and back. By the end of Gallius reign the new armor developed for maximum protection of the arms,shoulders,and feet made of plate with chain mail leggings and chain mail underneath was in full service. However during late 900's B.F after a string of bad Emperors the Empire of Romikka could no longer afford to continue to make Lorica HegminSegmintata. Only elite units like the Purple Praetorian Guards and Golden Palatina Guards had standardized Lorica HegminSegmintata. The main army reverted to using only the Lorica. The Shields that Legionaries are armed with are called Fumakria Shields which is a type of small full square iron shield that is only 2 1/2 feet tall and 1 1/2 feet wide. However eventually by the late 900's B.F the Empire began arming its men with a a round shield called the Hoptlita Shield that the Hoplataki used. The Shield was less sturdy than the Fumakria Shields but far more cheaper to produce. The Swords used by most Legionaries was called The Gradnadius which was a a 2 foot long sword used heavily in shield wall formations. However soldiers with a larger pocket book could buy the longer reaching and more reliable Spatarii Sword if they had the money. The Legionaries of the Empire of Romika went out of service in the late 1000's B.F after the last Emperor Qunitus Barbacanous died due to old age. Legionaries of The Golden Cohort Company Legionaries of the GCC were very different from Legionaries of any other army. The First "Generation" of Legionaries of the GCC used old equipment from the Romikkan Legionaries from 1140-1422 When Company Commander Tucker Anderson ordered that the Companies Black smiths no longer repair the outdated equipment and instead opted for the Companies "Employees" to take what ever loot they could find after each battle. This would reduce the heavy maintenance that the Once powerful Empire of Romikka dealt with too. The companies mercenaries could be found wearing a wide assortment of Lorica HegminSegmintata,Chain Mail,Plate Armor, and all sorts of other exotic armors from their many missions. Eventually in 1744 U.O the company went on a heavy modernization effort and renamed their main soldiers from Legionaries to simply "Private contractors" or "Company Mercenaries" and change their military structure from having each handful of men organized into Regiments instead of Cohorts. Effectively ending their long used title of "The Last Legionaries". Legionaries of The Third Legion The Legionaries of the Third Legion had the same exact equipment for their soldiers except that they wore full Hegmin over their bodies that went all the way down to their waist before having a chain mail like skirt that would protect the sides of their waist. The Legionaries of The Third Legion kept their equipment the same as they entered a point of stagnation and isolation in the jungles of Nova. However there where two types of Legionaries....WHIP